


Color My World (a Haiku Series)

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Colors, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Fire, Haiku, M/M, Rainbows, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Color My World (a Haiku Series)

Red kryptonite brings  
Clark's metamorphic changes  
Innocent to bold.

Orange flickers, flares  
From his eyes. Arousal sparks  
flaming, into love.

Yellow sun strengthens.  
Heliotrope lights  
His adopted home.

Green whizzes past him  
a super strong jade eyed blur.  
Inhumanly fast.

Blue is the color  
Clark dreams: His lover's pale eyes  
Open as the sky

Indigo mimics  
:an inky sequined blanket.  
Wrapped around them both.

Violet shadows  
Red and blue in Lex's hallways,  
rainbows paint his skin.

Colors intertwined  
Additive, reductive  
A spectrum built on love.

Their world is vibrant  
Clark's bright spark in it shows Lex  
Pigments none can name.


End file.
